Inugami, la encantadora de perros
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En este programa Inugami ayudará a Aki con un problema que tiene con su mascota,y obviamente contará con la ayuda de Nekoyama para encaminar a la cachorra. Oneshot.


**Advertencia: **¡Llegó la hora de poner mi primer aporte para este anime, así que prepárense, fanses y fanseses! Yo ya sé que es fans, pero no lo pude evitar XD

**Inugami, la encantadora de perros**

Todo empieza en la casa de nuestra querida Aki Hiiragi, lugar en donde se presentaba un serio problema con un perro callejero que la muchacha había adoptado y que ahora estaba causando muchas molestias, pero en vez de decírselos yo, dejemos que sea Yachiyo Inugami quien nos diga lo que está pasando. Oh, casualmente la encantadora de perros está entrando por la puerta, o mejor dicho entra por la puerta pequeña para mascotas (no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama eso).

-Hola, mi querido y sensual público. Soy Yachiyo Inugami, la encantadora de perros, y el día de hoy estamos aquí por un problema que tiene Aki con su perrita _Modesta_. La perra en cuestión nació en calle y Aki decidió criarlo cuando lo encontró hace apenas dos meses, pero al parecer en cuestión de días pasó de comer basura y ratas en los callejones a no querer nada que no sea fino y con glamour. Veamos lo que dice Aki.

-No soporto más esta situación, Inugami- aparece la afectada con una cara de profunda preocupación-. Modesta sólo acepta comer cuando le doy caviar o huevos de codorniz. Las latas de comida para perro que le compré para ella ya han expirado y no quiso ni probarlas. No sé que hacer.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, Aki, que para eso has contactado con la persona adecuada para tratar este problema ¿Dónde está Modesta?

-Está en mi habitación, la muy perra me echó y me ha obligado a dormir en la caseta del perro. Por si eso fuera poco, Modesta tiró a la basura todas mis sábanas y me obligó a comprar sólo piezas de algodón de los Andes y seda, tanto de oruga como de loto.

-Oh, vaya. Parece que estamos ante un problema tremendo, Aki- Inugami empieza a dirigirse a la habitación señalada-. Al menos podemos contar con que la habitación no estará infestada de malos olores.

-No, al menos Modesta tiene el detalle que es muy aseada y siempre va al baño a hacer sus necesidades- puntualiza Aki bastante segura y orgullosa (sólo de este detalle y de nada más).

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que tengo que llamar a mi querida y bella asistente.

-¿Tienes asistente, Inugami?

-Pues claro, y es nada más y nada menos que...

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Realmente me ha sorprendido que Inugami la trajera precisamente a ella para que la ayudara en el problema que tenía con Modesta. Realmente me provocaba gritar "wow y doble wow", pero me contuve gracias a que ya sabía cómo era ella.

* * *

**Casa de Aki**

-¿Nekoyama?- pregunta Aki con la mandíbula caída.

-Así es, ella es mi asistente en el programa- Yachiyo se abraza a Suzu y juntas saludan a la cámara-. Ahora mi pequeña Gatubella, tenemos un serio problema con una cashorrita que no quiere comportarse como tal.

-¿Por qué dices "cashorrita", Inugami?- pregunta Suzu muy sonrojada y levantando una ceja.

-Es que así creo que suena mucho más kawaii, pero yendo al grano, debemos hacer que coma como todo perro debe comer. Síganme, por favor- Yachiyo sube a la habitación, seguida por Aki, Suzu y equipo de camarógrafos.

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Tal como lo vieron, estábamos Aki, Nekoyama y yo subiendo por las escaleras cuando a mitad del camino vi un hueso de juguete y no pude soportar la tentación de morderlo un poco. Fue después que llegamos a la habitación de Aki y empezó la verdadera operación.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

Las tres chicas entran y se encuentran con una perrita puddle que vestía cual si fuera una princesa de cuento de hadas y estaba acostada tranquilamente en la cama que originalmente es de Aki. La chica gato siente una gran tentación por abrazar a la perrita y eso Yachiyo no lo pasó por alto.

-¿Estás siéndome infiel, Nekoyama?- pregunta la chica perro con una mirada que evidenciaba lo celosa que se estaba poniendo.

-No, eso nunca...- Suzu se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- Quiero decir... yo... esto...

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Realmente Inugami me dejó completamente arrinconada con aquella pregunta. Es que cuando ella está cerca me es muy difícil responder con franqueza y de forma abierta, es como un no sé qué que ella tiene que me hace sentir extraña. Ciertamente cuando Inugami está conmigo, acabo siendo una indefensa minina...

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

La perrita parece darse cuenta de a presencia de las chicas perro y gato y lo primero que hace es ladrarles, pero lo hace con finura y glamour, cosa que maravilla a Suzu y sorprende a Inugami.

-¡Recórcholis! Qué forma más bonita de ladrar tiene- señala Suzu mientras Modesta continúa ladrando.

-Ella siempre hace eso, no sé qué hacer porque ya no puedo ni venir aquí a cambiarme después de bañarme...

-¿Y dónde te estás cambiando ahora?- pregunta con picardía Yachiyo mientras que Suzu empezaba a tener su turno de sentirse celosa.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- corta Aki algo enfadada- En vez de eso deberías encontrar la manera de que Modesta sea una perrita hecha y derecha.

-No te preocupes, sólo hay que encerrar a la perrita en un círculo de amor y cariño que le permita comprender que nosotras sólo queremos su bien- Aki asiente sin estar del todo convencida-. Ahora bien, deberías ir a la cocina y preparar algo para comer, y es que por las prisas ni siquiera almorcé antes de venir.

-Bueno, de acuerdo- Aki se queda viendo por un momento a Modesta que seguía ladrando con finura sin cesar- ¿Qué quieren que les traiga?

-Carne, y que tenga bastante hueso si no es mucho pedir- toma la iniciativa Yachiyo.

-Yo me conformo con que me den un vaso de leche, aunque estaría perfecto si me das pescado- dice secamente Suzu y Yachiyo la empieza a abrazar por detrás.

-Ow, mi pequeña Nekoyama quiere que sus pechos crezcan para mí, pero no hace falta, tu cuerpo es perfecto tal y como está- Nekoyama se sonroja casi al punto de estallar, pero se las arregla para sonreír de felicidad.

Aki decide no decir nada y se va a hacer algo para comer para todas, mientras que Yachiyo y Suzu acaban mirándose a los ojos un momento, Yachiyo se sentía tentada a besar a Suzu pero esta última estaba tan avergonzada que no se lo permite, y es entonces que los ladridos de Modesta vuelven a ser audibles para ellas.

-Muy bien... hora de trabajar...- dice Suzu con la cara totalmente roja.

-Debemos ir con calma y para enderezar a Modesta tenemos que aplicarnos tú y yo con aquel famoso refrán de los hippies...

-¿Qué frase es esa?

-Sin no mal recuerdo, el refrán dice "Haz el amor y no la guerra"- Nekoyama vuelve a sentir que le hervía completamente la cara.

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Realmente no sé cómo lo hace, pero la cosa es que Yachiyo me hace sonrojar todo el tiempo. Me temo que un día de estos sea capaz de hacerme entrar en la época de celo.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

Modesta finalmente había dejado de ladrar, pero no porque Yachiyo y Suzu hicieran nada, sino porque simplemente se había cansado de tanto ladrar. Yachiyo y Suzu estaban listas para poner en marcha su plan para convencer a Modesta a actuar como una perrita normal.

-¿Cómo empezaremos?- pregunta una interesada chica gato que veía a Yachiyo acercándose a Modesta.

-Lo primero sería mostrandole a Modesta que la comida normal de perros es deliciosa, sólo observa- Suzu se queda en silencio viendo la muestra que iba a hacer Yachiyo mientras que Modesta sólo ladeó su cabeza-. Mira esto, Modesta, esta comidita sí está rica- Yachiyo abre una lata de comida de perro y come una cucharada de la misma, para sorpresa de Suzu-. Mmmmm, esto está muy sabroso, lástima que no quieras.

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Guau guau, guau guau guau guau guau, guau, guau guau guau guau guau guau guau, guau guau. Guau guau, guau, guau guaaaaaau, guau guau, guau guau.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

Suzu casi se queda dormida tratando de ver que el "brillante" plan de Yachiyo funcionara, pero al final lo único que logró fue que se comió ella sola cuatro latas de comida para perros, mientras que Modesta sólo miraba como si se estuviera burlando de ella. Aki aún no había regresado con los platos que las visitantes habían pedido.

-Vaya, ya estoy llena- Inugami empieza a sobarse la barriga y toma asiento en la cama al lado de donde Suzu yacía dormida.

Nuevamente Yachiyo sentía una terrible tentación de aprovecharse de Suzu mientras dormía, mientras que Modesta nuevamente estaba ladrando para que ambas se bajaran de la cama que la can consideraba suya.

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que hizo Inugami después de resignarse en su plan A, es que estaba profundamente dormida, pero si les puedo asegurar que cuando desperté mi ropa estaba ligeramente movida y tenía un sabor a comida de perro en la boca.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

-Despierta, Nekoyama- Yachiyo mueve a Suzu hasta que esta abre los ojos y se estira cual felina-. Ahora necesito de tu ayuda para tratar de amaestrar a Modesta, en vista de que no me hizo caso.

-Ya veo, ¿pero qué debo hacer?- pregunta Suzu poniéndose algo nerviosa por tener que trabajar con la perrita de sus sueños.

-Ya dice el refrán que "la unión hace la fuerza" y que cuando estamos divididas estamos débiles, por lo que en vez de dividirnos más bien debemos multiplicarnos, Nekoyama- la chica gato se enciende al máximo por aquello último.

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Yo no sé si Inugami cree que no me doy cuenta o si es ella la que no tiene idea de lo que dice, pero el caso es que cuando dice esas cosas empiezo a sentirme... excitada.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

Yachiyo y Suzu unen fuerzas para convencer de cualquier manera imaginable a Modesta para que dejara sus hábitos aristocráticos y comiera como se debía, pero Modesta era realmente un hueso duro de roer. Inugami ya se hallaba agotada y se dejó caer en la cama, dejando así a Suzu batiéndose sola con la refinada can. Nekoyama trata por su cuenta con varias cosas como llamar a Modesta con maullidos, lanzarle una bola de estambre, mostrarle un cascabel... pero nada funciona.

Suzu estaba consternada por ver que un animal fuese así de testarudo para cambiar, cuando sin darse cuenta Modesta se sienta junto a ella. Suzu se queda viendo el techo un rato pensando, cuando siente a Modesta lamiendo su brazo y la mira fijamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Modesta?

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Fue repentino, como si se tratara de una atracción magnética... Quiero decir, Inugami es la mejor chica que haya conocido alguna vez y la amo aunque me fallen las palabras al momento de decírselo, pero Modesta me estaba llamando a cruzar la línea aunque fuera por sólo un momento.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

Modesta seguía lamiendo el brazo de Suzu, y aquel acto de pronto hacía sentir bastante extraña a la chica gato. Miró un momento que Yachiyo continuara dormida y volvió nuevamente su atención a Modesta.

-Qué linda...

Suzu empieza a cargar sutilmente a la puddle y la acerca lentamente a su rostro. Sus labios se acercaban poco a poco... poco a poco... poco a poco... Ambas estaban listas para besarse en ese momento, cuando Yachiyo se despierta y ve aquella escena.

-¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, NEKOYAMA!?

-¡Inugami!

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-¡...Y ahí estaba yo viendo a esas dos burlándose de mí, aprovechando que me echaba una siesta para besuquearse! ¿Y ustedes saben qué fue lo peor de todo? ¡Que ellas no me invitaron! Nekoyama es una total ingrata, y pensar que ya tenía listo un plan para darle mi virginidad esa misma noche.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

Yachiyo empieza a regañar sin piedad a Suzu por intentar besar a una perrita que no fuera ella, pero luego del sermón empezó a lamerla para quitarle el olor que le había impregnado Modesta. No hace falta decir que Suzu volvió en encenderse al máximo.

-Entiende esto, Nekoyama, tú eres mía- dice con mucha celopatía Yachiyo mientras toma a Suzu por el mentón.

-Inugami...- Suzu sentía que la vista se le nublaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta al notar cómo Yachiyo acercaba sus labios.

-No vuelvas... a ignorarme... porque yo te amo...

-Inugami...

Ambas estaban a apenas milímetros de confrontar sus labios cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a Aki con los platos de comida que las expertas del oneshot habían pedido.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Inugami?- pregunta Aki con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-Realmente no tengo ni idea de qué estaba haciendo Inugami durante el tiempo que estaba ausente, pero les aseguro que no hizo nada para resolver el problema que tenía, de hecho Modesta seguía usando ese vestido carísimo como siempre, y a partir de ahí vi que sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

-¿Viniste para unirte, Aki?- pregunta con ingenuidad total la chica perro.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste, Inugami?- Aki rápidamente posa la bandeja con los platos porque su temblor de rabia amenazaba con tirar todo al suelo- Se supone que debías ayudarme con mi problema, pero has aprovechado para estarte besuqueando con Nekoyama...

-No, nosotras aún no...- Nekoyama se sonrojó con mayor fuerza que antes al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

-Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero...- Aki sale un instante de su habitación y vuelve con aquella arma a la que los perros temen más que a nada en todo el mundo.

A Suzu le sale una gota en la cabeza a ver lo que había sacado Aki, pero en cambio Yachiyo y Modesta empiezan a temblar de miedo y con disimulo se acercan a la pared más apartada a medida que Aki se les aproximaba.

* * *

**Declaraciones**

-¿Saben una cosa? Es un hecho absolutamente verídico- explica Yachiyo cual catedrática-. Si un perro con la agresividad al máximo te ataca y le respondes con un tubo o vara de metal, el perro sigue intentando atacarte y muchas veces pareciera que ignorara el dolor de los golpes, pero si en cambio le sacas un periódico enrollado hasta el más fiero de los perros se vuelve blando como gelatina.

* * *

**Habitación de Aki**

Yachiyo y Modesta empiezan a correr despavoridas en cualquier dirección y ladraron asustadas mientras Aki las perseguía les daba (no precisamente consejos) con el periódico. Sólo Suzu estaba relativamente tranquila en donde estaba.

-¡No se van a escapar!

-¡NOOOO! ¡No me pegues más, Aki!- Ychiyo lloraba como una magdalena al recibir otro periodicazo en una pierna.

Suzu se estira como gato y se dirige a la bandeja que había traído Aki y se come el pescado que le correspondía.

-Como pueden ver, no es bueno criar de forma inadecuada a sus mascotas- aconseja Suzu a la audiencia-. Si maltratas a tu perro, este se tornará agresivo y desconfiado contigo, pero si en cambio lo consientes demasiado acabas acostumbrándolo a que todo se lo des en la boca. Por razones como esta les recomiendo que cuiden y amen a sus perros, pero también deben enseñarles a ser disciplinados y lo tienen que sacar de vez en cuando para que puedan drenar el exceso de adrenalina que acumulan cuando están encerrados en casa. Mi nombre es Suzu Nekoyama y soy la asistente de Yachiyo Inugami, la encantadora de perros. Hasta un próximo programa- Suzu se dispone a salir por la puerta, pero en cuando la abre, Yachiyo y Modesta salen disparadas de allí aún huyendo de la furia que estaba hecha Aki.

**Fin**

* * *

Campo nuevo, historias nuevas... Hace muy poco sé de la existencia de este anime y logré crear esta historia, espero que les haya gustado lo que he ideado aunque sé de alguien que posiblemente quería lemmon :p

Hasta otra


End file.
